


Something Clicked Between Us

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn's true name is Finnick, M/M, Mechanic!Finn, Waitress!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, that girl.</p><p>Since after he broke up with his last boyfriend of five years -which he was very over with, thank you very much.- She made her personal mission in life to set him with anyone who would listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Clicked Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the fandom :D this is unbeta'd and English isn't my native language. So sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> 12/27/15: fixed some mistakes.

“Well, I'm no psychic but I'm pretty sure that guy’s been staring at your ass for a while now.” Rey smirked while sitting on the stool next to his. Finn merely rolled his eyes.

“Aren't you supposed to be a good waitress and fill every patron's mug of fresh coffee?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“Well, your mug is full, so is the guy's. That means that all that is left to do is nag you.” Her smile widened in a way that would make most people sigh but not Finn, he knows that smile. It means that he should get the hell out of dodge before she comes up with a plan to set him up with the ass-ogler.

“Yeeeaaah. I'll tell you what, Rey, I'm already late. I should really go.” He said, and before the girl could blink he was already out of the door and had left a few bills on the counter.

Honestly, that girl.

Since after he broke up with his last boyfriend of five years - which he was very over with, thank you very much - She made her personal mission in life to set him with anyone who would listen.

He was glad to see that she cared so much about him, but he didn't feel ready to jump in another relationship so soon after of his longest commitment in his whole life. Just...no.

He sighed while he opened up his workshop, waiting for his boss to check in and for his co-worker to show up. Finn changed in his work clothes and started working on the cars that he got assigned. He liked his work. Josh always complained about his smell when he got home but he didn't really mind it. He could always shower anyway.

The day kicked in, costumers where getting in and going away, his co-workers were shuffling around and Finn found himself thanking God for his routine that kept his mind off of other things. Like guy at the diner. Like the black Camaro he was working on. The guy at the bar. Nope. Absolutely thinking about the black Camaro.

“Finn, can you come here a sec?” Erica called from the office, the boy stuffed the dirty rag in his back pocket and got up, stretching his legs a bit.

“What is it?”

The girl rested the receiver on the crook of her neck and glanced at him.

“Thank God, you're here. This poor guy is on the middle of the street and his car refuses to move. I can't go pick him up, I'm waiting for a costumer. Can you?”

She gave him puppy eyes and Finn rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I'll go. But you'll owe me one!”

He grabbed the tow truck's keys and was already out of the shop.

 

/\/\/\

 

Finn knows that he should have expected it when he pulls over and discovers that the guy is nothing more than the arse-ogler of that morning. Just his luck.

“Good afternoon, sir. I'm going to load his car then I will take you to the shop and see what's wrong. That all right?”

The arse-ogler - God, he needed to stop calling the poor guy like that - merely nodded and when his car was secured on the truck he took a seat next to Finn on the vehicle.

“Your car never had this kind of problem?”

Finn asked, just to break the awkward silence between them.

“Yeah, the car's new. Should I fill a paper for the insurance company?”

He asked, poor guy seemed really worried. Finn shrugged in response.

“I'd wait to know what's wrong with it before doing anything I might regret.”

Silence filled the car once more and Finn found himself sweating nervously.

What if this guy was a pervert and broke his car on purpose to get to him?

Finn, seriously? His rational part of the mind said. And even if it were the case, you could easily take him down, idiot.

“Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Poe.”

The guy said, as if he could sense his discomfort.

“Finnick. You can call me Finn.”

The two of them exchanged a smile and started talking like long-lost friends.

 

/\/\/\

 

“I'll call you as soon as I'm done with the car, you don't have to worry, Poe. I'll give you my number so you can check in regularly.”

Finn smiled and offered a piece of paper with his number written on it.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. I don't know what to do without my car, working so far away from home is tricky.”

Poe took the paper and sighed, Finn immediately came to his friend's help.

“I could..uh...drop you off. O-of course, only if you want to.”

He could see -no, scratch that - he could _feel_ Erica's smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, man. That would be great. Are you sure it's not a problem?”

Poe asked, wearing an hopeful and relieved look despite himself.

“Well, of course, I wouldn't have offered, don't you think?”

The two of them broke into a smile and Finn felt his heart doing a strange flutter at the sight of Poe's smile.

Yeah, maybe he was ready to be back on the market, after all.

 

/\/\/\

 

Later that night, he received a text from Rey:

 

**From: That Annoying Girl That Always Sets Me Up**

 

“ _A little birdie told me you're going to get laid soon ;) Good luck, Finn.”_

 

He felt a pang of betrayal reading this. Damn Erica. It was their plan all along. Never trust women.

 


End file.
